Broken hearted
by Lightshinebright
Summary: Ellie is a Queen of Volturi, once in love with Alec, but one day he says that he fall in love with someone else, she run away from the volturi. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Elle, I prefer Ellie, more modern you see.

I'm not human, I'm a vampire.

I'm the kind of vampire you can call it special

I'm actually Queen of Volturi, and was in love with Al…Alec,

But he broke my heart. He said he fall in love with some half breed

I was heart broken so I left Aro in charge and left where no one can find me…

Yet

So now I go to high school now and I met one vampire and we became best friend

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Oh shit. 2 minutes left to go to school.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

Oh, double shit. Max wasn't even up. Surprise surprise.

" Max, get your ass down here!!! We're going to be late! "

About 30 seconds later Max came downstairs all dressed.

We got into our Ferrari and once again all the people stared at us in amazement

Huh, stupid humans, but it was strange, some other people were staring at Porche.

Hmmm, new student I see. Then it hit me, it was a vampire scent, but something smelled familiar, maybe I was mistaken.

Me and Max walked in hand in hand, yes you could say we developed our feelings to each other just a little.

We had history for our first period, and when we arrived there I smelt very strong vampire scent.

It was then I saw Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix

I gasped.

They gasped too

Alec whispered so low so that human can't hear

" Elina!? "

I winced at that nickname

Alec then growled because he saw me and Max holding hands.

How dare he!

He think he can find me here and growl at Max who is my best friend and when he broke my heart

But I can take him I'm strong enough

It was then when our history teacher Mr. Klitwood interrupted us

" Now Miss Volturi and Mr Kay sit down on your sit please "

We sat on our seat and then Mr. Klitwood said

" Ok we have new student here in Washington high school **( A/N I just made up that high school I'm not sure it's real ) **why don't you introduce yourself "

" Hi, my name is Alec Volturi "

Every girl nearly fainted there

" Hi, my name is Jane "

And all the boy's eyes nearly popped out of their stupid dumb head

" Hi, my name is Demetri "

All the girls were day dreaming happily

" Hi, my name is Felix "

One girl shouted " I can die now and be happy "

I rolled my eyes

It was lunchtime and we were in cafeteria

And Alec came up to me

" What do you want " I asked coldly

" We need to talk "


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec's P.O.V**

We're now in plane heading to Washington, Aro told me, Jane, Demeri and Felix to find Elina. She was my love and still is, and I made a big big mistake.

I thought that I was in love with that half breed called Diana.

But when she left us I thought that my life was gone, and then I realised I loved her more than anything in the world.

So I moped around for several years then one day everybody said that they had enough.

So that's the reason I'm in this plane.

Which was the longest plane ride I've ever had, because the woman next to me kept flirting with me

Ewww..

So we arrived at Washington, and Jane wanted to buy clothes.

I don't know why girls like shopping **(A/N no offense to people who likes shopping )**

School day

We drove to school in our Porsche

When we arrived at school I saw everybody staring at us

I smirked

Pathetic humans **(A/N no offense to people) **

We got our schedules and headed for our history class

When we just got in to history class somebody came in

Then I saw Elina looking beautiful

Except that he was holding hands with some boy

I growled

Oops

She did not look pleased

You do not want to get in the wrong side of her

I mean she have over 1000 powers

Her power is sponge she can absorb other people's power

It was Mr. Klitwood who made me come back into the real world

And then we introduced ourselves.

( lunchtime )

I went to Elina and she said coldly " What do you want "

Ouch that hurt

" We need to talk "

**Sorry for making chapters so short I'll make it longer next time if I get enough review**

**So REVIEW!!!**


End file.
